Partida
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: Bella visita a su antigua familia, al chico que siempre la hizo temblar, amar con locura...pero el pequeño detalle es que ella...
1. Chapter 1

**_Partida_**

* * *

Camino entre arboles altos y verdes, ese hermosos lugar…que para mi era…demasiado verde… 

Llego a una casa hermosa…grande…entro con cautela, aunque sé que no me escucharan…

El estudio es hermoso, camino hacia un hermoso piano de cola, a él le encantaba tocarlo...pero esta cubierto por una capa de polvo, suspiro y subo las escaleras, no tengo prisa, llego a una puerta, entro sin cuidado, ahí estaba la chica con cara de duendecillo, como me encantaba estar con ella, aunque a veces por su culpa se me acalambraran los pies y las rodillas al caminar mucho por el centro comercial.

Su mirada se dirige hacia la ventana, pero su mente esta en blanco, esta totalmente fuera del mundo…

Sonrío nuevamente, su pelo sigue igual de corto, acaricio su pálida mejilla, ella parpadea un par de veces, salgo de ahí.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta, entro de nuevo.

Su bello cabello rubio a crecido un poco más, sus ojos están cerrado y esta recostada sobre el regazo del fuerte joven que siempre me ayudaba a sonreír, él acaricia su cabello y le susurra cosas lindas…

Camino más lejos, hasta llegar a un gran y bello estudio, los estantes están llenos de libros de diferentes colores, unos cuantos cuadros están colgando, volteo hacia el escritorio y como lo sabia, estaba vacio, él estaba en el hospital, aquella persona que me trataba como su propia hija, lo quería mucho…

Me dirijo a otro lugar, la última puerta, suspiro y entro a la habitación, sigue pareciendo una tienda de discos, sonrío y busco con la mirada su cabello cobrizo, esta tendido en el suelo, respirando innecesariamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz, me acerque a él y me acosté a su lado.

Al fin, abrió los ojos con pesadez, volteo su cuerpo hacia donde estaba yo, yo hice lo mismo, pero del lado contrario, para verlo cara a cara.

Sus bellos ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo que antes, ya no sonreía más…

Eso me ponía muy mal…ya que él prometió que seguiría como si nada…pero no es asi…

Acerco mis labios a los de él, esos de los que me había privado mucho tiempo…pero, al rozarlo si quiera, se levantó bruscamente y se encerró en el cuarto del baño.

Asome una sonrisa y un sonrojo a la vez, al recordar las travesuras que hacíamos en ese pequeño cuarto blanco.

Me recosté en el sillón de piel y por mi cabeza pasaron recuerdos con él, la pasión con la que me acariciaba, el abdomen, el rostro, las piernas…

Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente alejando todas esas imágenes de mi cabeza. Salgo de esa habitación que me tortura, me alejo de la hermosa casa…despidiéndome de mis recuerdos…

Camino entre tantas rocas con letras inscritas en ellas, me detengo delante de una, leo su escritura.

**''Jacob Black''**

**''1986 – 2003''**

Llego a la más grande, ellos lo quisieron así…leo la escritura y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, han pasado 5 años…es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estas…muerta…

**''Isabella Swan'' **

**''1986 – 2003''**

* * *

**Mari: Bueno...fue un golpe..**

**Mina: eh?**

**Mari: ¬¬ olvidalo...es mi primer fic aqui..asi que porfavor les pido piedad...de verdad...Muchas Gracias, se supone que asi se queda..pero..depende de el numero d reviws..considerare continuarlo..**

**Mina: ô.o**

**Mari: que? Bueno..no importa, Gracias!!! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partida**_

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Mi mente da vueltas, una y otra vez, aun no lo logro aceptar…se fue mi lado, no pude hacer nada…pero… ¿por qué?

_**Flash Back**_

_Jacob Black, estaba firme frente a mi, con una mirada tranquila, sus brazos sangraban, al igual que su boca, yo lo miraba serio…_

_El puente se balanceaba, frágil, el estaba cubriendo mi único paso, tenia que hacer algo…no podía dejar que se la llevaran…_

_Ya había intentado atacar, pero algo me nublaba la vista, alteraba mis sentidos, los gritos de mi ángel retumbaban en mi cabeza, de ser humano, ya estaría inconsciente, o muerto. _

_Pude distinguir a Black, acercándose lentamente, murmuraba algo, pero mis oídos estaban alterados._

_Sentí un leve golpe en las costillas que me hizo retroceder, no tenia fuerzas, no podía hacer nada…estaba destruido._

_Me deje caer de rodillas, mirando las tablas húmedas bajo mis manos._

_Comenzó a llover, las cuerdas casi rotas, comenzaron a separase, miré debajo de las tablas, había una altura impresionante, si caía, esperaba morir._

_Mire a mí alrededor, hasta que me di cuenta de que en ese mismo lugar, Esme se había intentado quitar la vida cuando era humana._

_Jacob al parecer se percato de las cuerdas también, pero en el momento cuando comenzó a retroceder, las cuerdas se rompieron, el puente comenzó a caer, cerré los ojos, con la esperanza de no volverlos a abrir. _

_Sentí una serie de golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados, no sentía el dolor, había mucho ruido, al fin, pude escuchar como las tablas se impactaban contra el suelo húmedo, no sentía mi cuerpo, no se cuanto paso…segundos, minutos, horas…_

_Seguía recostado bajo innumerables tablas rotas, piedras y hojas. Un grito de terror salió de la boca de mi ángel, por lo cual abrí los ojos rápidamente y me levante, no sentía dolor alguno, intente escuchar, mi vista ya había mejorado y volvía a tener fuerzas. _

_Escuche quejidos…mire a mi alrededor, distinguí una mano morena bajo una pila de rocas y tablas, éstas se movían lentamente, el perrito estaba bajo esas rocas, mire hacia arriba, empapando mi rostro, era muy alto, pero debía intentarlo, en un movimiento rápido, moví __todas las rocas y tablas que había sobre el pobre costal de pulgas. _

_Al fin lo vi, luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos._

_- Puedes recuperarte… - le susurre…_

_- No…es demasiado tarde…por favor…perdóname sanguijuela, yo no quería… - lo callé antes de que siguiera._

_- No fue tu culpa…te usaron…_

_- ¡¡Sálvala…sálvala!! – me gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de cerrar los ojos y susurrar el nombre de mi amada…_

_Era la pura verdad, no fue su culpa…fue hipnotizado de una manera terrible, lo utilizaron como una marioneta…_

_Ahora, tenia que salvar a mi ángel…solo pedía que no fuera demasiado tarde…_

_Me las arregle para subir de nuevo hasta donde estaba el puente antes de caer, corrí todo lo que pude, pero cuando me abrí paso entre las plantas…ya era tarde, ella estaba recostada en el suelo, con el pelo desordenado, la cara manchada y la boca entre abierta, me acerque y me arrodille a su lado…aun tenia los ojos entre abiertos, la levanté un poco…_

_- Edward…yo… - me susurro con un gesto de arrepentimiento…pero le tape la boca con un dedo._

_- Descuida, todo estará bien… - le mentí…_

_- No…lo siento…Edward…Te amo… - me susurro por ultima vez y mi muerto corazón dio un giro._

_- No te vayas…por favor…Bella – le rogaba, comenzaba a sollozar, me miró un momento para después sonreír…y después…cerró los ojos tranquila…_

_No les voy a mentir…quería llorar…llorar como nunca lo había hecho, con lágrimas, no solo sollozos, quería sentir las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas._

_La abrace, me importo poco que estuviera cubierta por una capa de sangre, la había perdido, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, sollozando lo más fuerte que pude…_

_Le acaricie el pelo y le besé la frente, se que ''ellos'' vendrían por su bocadillo…_

_Y al alzar la vista, una multitud de vampiros me observaba – o mas bien a mi amada – con ojos hambrientos._

_Mostré los colmillos en forma de amenaza, me levanté y rugí, como jamás lo había hecho antes._

_Estaba furioso…_

* * *

**Mari: Bueno...gracias por sus reviews...aqui deje un poco...capaz no le entiendan..bueno...si tienen buena imaginacion lo haran xD!! Pero bueno...Mina no esta!! pero aqui lo sigo..y supongo que van a querer saber:  
1.- Quien la mato**

**2.- Quien controlo o ''hipnotizo'' a Jacob...**

**3.- Por que a Edward se le nublo la vista etc...**

**Mari: asi que no lo dejare ahi..lo prometo!! Gracias!!! Beshos!!**


End file.
